An New Addition To The Family
by Pricat
Summary: Rocket ends up becoming a father after a female raccooñ kit is sent to a certain compound meaning adventures
1. Chapter 1

_Ding-dong!_

"What the heck is a package doing here, please don't tell me he ordered something, using the charge card." Carol said annoyedly, noticing the box on the door of the Avengers compound.

"What did you think I did?" she heard a familiar voice ask, seeing a certain brown-red furred male in his team armour, peeking inside the box made his brown eyes widen in shock seeing an infant of his species seeing Carol read the letter, despite the fact Rocket was shocked and deciding to adopt the kit.

"No way is fir and blood going to a Terran shelter, besides if I can handle raising Groot as a sapling, then I can handle her." he said picking the sleepimg infant up holding her in his furry arms seeing her big brown eyes open, full of curiousity and innocence besides imprinting on him which Carol thought cute.

"Hey there, I'm daddy and that's Aunt Sparkle fists." Rocket said making Carol shake her head at what he was saying, hoping the kit would grow up well knowing things were going to be intresting, seeing Rocket walking around with the infant showing her everything, plus using a video camera.

"Oh that's Uncle Groot, daddy's brother, but he's very sweet, Kari." he said seeing she liked the name as it was cute like her, tellijg Groot what was going on which the treelike being thought great, making Rocket chuckle despite knowing what some of the others might say, seeing she was hungry going to the kitchen so he could feed her seeing Groot helpimg hold Kari gently in his vines while Rocket was getting milk.

"Yeah all infants love milk, you know?" he said to him, feeding Kari seeing her gulping down the bottle making them chuckle.

"It's her first day here and she's already awesome, you know?" Rocket said to him seeing Groot nod and was helping burp Kari which Carol and the others could hear which was cute after Carol explained knowing this might be good for Rocket, so was letting him be.

"She's so gonna wear him out tonight, that's for sure." Scott said to them.

* * *

"Aww somebody likes her crib, even though daddy just made it a few hours ago, and the others thought I could not do this." Rocket said to Kari after puttig her in, putting the blankie she'd arrived in around her, which was helping her settle, goijg to sleep relieving him going to do stuff hoping that Kari would be alright, but after a while heard her crying, making his protective instincts go wild, going to his room seeing Kari awake, making him guess that she wanted him, picking her up gently.

"Awww it's alright sweetie, when I was your age, I didn't want to sleep either." he said while sitting on his bed while rocking his furry bundle of joy gently, which she was responding to hearing him singing, unaware Carol could hear him, impressed by what he was doimg, seeing Kari getting sleepy which was a good thing seeing him kissing Kari's furry head before putting her back in her crib.

"Guess he knows what he's doing after all, but hope he'll be alright." she told herself leaving him be, going to her room.

Later the next morning, Rocket was a little tired but it was alright, because he was becoming attached to Kari, which the others could see, seeing him feeding her which was kind of cute, along with burping her making them chuckle hoping she would stay calm, while he and the others were training so was making a playpen for her makijg Carol impressed by how well hewas taking good care of Kari, wondering who had sent her to Rocket.

"I don't know Marv, but it does not matter, you know?" Rocket replied to her, putting baby toys as well as cat toys in the playpen, for Kari to play with while he was with the others, hoping that would keep her amused, relieving the others while he was making himself stromg coffee to wake himself up.

"Somebody should take an nap later, since you were up all night with Kari, well after training." Carol pointed out.

"I guess, but hope that Kari doesn't need me too much." Rocket replied to her yawning.


	2. Adjusting To Being A Dad

"I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot." Rocket could hear the treelike being singing, seeing Kari in his vines rockijg the female raccoon infant gently makimg him smile guessing that when he and the others had been trainimg, that Kari must have wanted him, so Groot had helped calm her.

"Thanks bud, as the others and I were training, as I still am getting used to having her around, besides I need to take an nap." Rocket said to him which Groot got giving Kari back to him seeing her sleepy too, putting her in her crib, yawning makimg him grin kissing her furry head.

He was lying down on his own bed, passing out into sleep just as Carol came to check on him, relieved that both he and Kari was sleeping because she and the others were impressed by how well Rocket was taking care of Kari letting them be.

"Are they alright, Kari and Rocket I mean?" Scott asked seeing her nod.

"Maybe we should give Kari a check-up, you know?" Hulk said

Carol would run it past Rocket after he woke up along with Kari, knowing he cared about his little kit, seeing the others agree about that, hoping that the others were alright as they were resting after training for the day, hoping things were okay.

"Yeah plus later we should get takeout, it is Friday night you know?" Scott said seeing them agree.

Later after waking up, Rocket was surprised while playing with Kari surprised they wanted to give Kari a check-up, makimg him unsure remembering the past yet he did care about his little girl, which Carol found sweet, seeing him scooping Kari up gently, going to the lab seeing Kari curious despite Rocket feeling nervous feeling Carol put her hand on his shoulder which was helpimg, seeing the female kit being playful, which the others found cute.

"She's doing good for a baby, but she's Inhuman, that's what we're seeing, which is cool." Hulk said.

Rocket was impressed by this, knowing that he could help Kari as she grew up, especially when her powers emerged, but Carol was knowing that she could help too, seeing Rocket nod, seeing Kari relaxed despite getting a check-up making him proud of her.

"Atta girl, we might have an Avenger in the making." Rocket said to her.

* * *

"What powers do you think Kari has, please let it be sparkle fists or something cool." Rocket said as he was on the floor playing with Kari which the others thought cute as Kari was playing with squeaky toys, which he thought hilarious despite the fact it was annoying some of the others so was just letting her be, which Carol agreed with because Kari did not know any better.

"We just have to wait and see, she might surprise us, or you." Carol said seeing Kari crawling over towards Goose because she was curious about him, makimg Carol and Rocket nervous in case anything happened to her, seeing Goose being gentle with her, which impressed them.

"Thanks Goose, as Kari is part of our family." Carol said to the Flerken male, petting his head gently making Rocket grin seeing Kari sleepy makimg him guess it was time for an nap taking her to their room, putting her in her crib, putting the baby monitor on, just in case.

"If anything happens, we'll hear it." he said seeing the others agree, hoping that things would get intresting, as Kari got older seeing Carol talking to Maria makimg Rocket grin as he was going to the tech-lab to invent for a bit while Kari was sleeping humming to himself.


	3. Up All Night

"Rockie, you better come see what your little trsh eater did!" Starlord yelled, makimg Rocket growl at what Starlord just said, hearing Kari crying going to the kitchen area of the Milano, seeing milk spilled all over the floor with Kari sitting in it lickimg milk off her teeny-tiny paws until Starlord yelling had upset her, which made Rocket mad as heck.

"Awww sweetie it was an accident and bet you were climbing, plus Starlord was being mean?" he said scooping her up gently ignoring Starlord makimg Thor get it, knowing his friend might slap Starlord if he did not calm down, seeing him with Groot and Kari.

"We just gotta clean her up, after what happened, and get her a cleann diaper." Rocket said seeing Groot agree helping him seeing Kari playing with bubbles gigglimg as Rocket was recording this with the video camera, chuckling, because Kari was splashing, just being playful so he did not mind getting wet drying her off after a while putting on a clean dis per, unaware Mantis was watching.

"Whoa Mantis, let's leave Kari be, as she's happy and she knows it." Rocket said makimg her grin.

"You're in a good mood, guessing because of your kit." she said to him seeing him nod in reply.

"Well Kari is very special, you know?" Rocket said cuddlimg Kari as they left.

Later that night/early morning, he and Kari were playing, rolling around on the floor, hearing Kari giggle, which melted his heart since the infant had found his soft spot, just like Groot had chucklimg, hopimg their antics were not waking the others up.

* * *

"Wow you're tired, what were you and Kari doijg?" Starlord asked Rocket, seeing him drinking strong coffee.

"Kari and I were hanging out, and playing, which is why I'm tired, alright?" Rocket answered him drinking coffee, hearing Kari up making him smirk tending to her feeding her, hearing her giggling making them impressed by him being a good father, seeing Carol agree.

"She's the best thing to ever happen to you." Carol pointed out.

"Yeah, as I love her, plus she will be amazing, when she grows up." Rocket said to her.

Kari was being happy, despite throwing food at Rocket which he did not mind, because she was just playing, wiping it off with a wipe, taking her out of her high chair putting her in the playpen, seeing her happily playing with toys, plus the mission alert going off made Rocket nervous, because he did not know who was going to get to watch Kari, seeing Groot saying he would watch Kari, relieving him.

"Thanks ud, as she likes being around you." he said to him leaving with Carol and the others, making Kari wonder, whereher dad was going along with her uncles and aunts but Groot was keeping her calm, hearing her giggle as he was playing with her, using his vines gently as not to hurt her


	4. Going For A Flight

"Come on kiddo, you can do it, take your first steps for daddy!" Rocket said to Kari makimg Carol and the others mused but surprised by what the brown-red furred male was doing with his adopted daughter, knowing Kari would walk and talk when she was ready noticing the mini video camera on the infant's furry head.

"Rockie, be patient as she will, plus why did you attach a camera to her head?" Carol said, seeing Rocket distracted because of Kari being cute to answer.

"I did it with Kade my eldest kit, when she was Kari's age, so why not?" Rocket replied making them a bit surprised by his reasoning, letting him be since it was Chilli Night and did not want a repeat of last time, when a certain somebody had tried making chilli while the others had been on a mission, to the point where chilli had exploded all over the kitchen in the compound.

"He was only trying to help, since we had been called on a mission." Hulk said to them.

They could hear laughter, as Rocket and Groot were playing with Kari, besides Rocket trying to get her to walk, knowing rushing her was a bad idea, so was leaving them be unless they wanted an upset Rocket so was letting them be, unaware Kari was crawling after ants making Hope giggle at this, hoping Scott did not see, or he might flip scooping the ants up, before the infant did damage.

"It's alright sweetie, let's go find something else to do." Rocket said to Kari as she was a little upset, giving him an idea but he needed to put a car seat in his ship, making Groot curious about what he was up to, hearing Rocket ask him to distract Kari until he was done.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot replied as he was calming Kari down, using his vines making Kari calmer.

After a while, Rocket was back but putting a helmet on Kari's furry head, taking her from Groot, saying they were going flying, making Groot guess why his friend had put the car seat in the ship to keep Kari safe if they did go flying, gettimg into the ship, bucklimg Kari into her seat beford takimg off hearing the infant giggle as they took off, impressing Rocket doimg aerial stunts and loops, hearing his little one enjoying it.

* * *

"Wow somebody's fired up, what were you doing?" Carol asked Rocket, seeing and hearing Kari excitable while banging her teeny tiny furry paws on the highchair table like Rocket pressing the cockpit buttons, babbling in baby talk excited.

"We were flying, to calm her down, but she really liked it, from what I can see." Rocket said.

"More like rile Kari up, than calm her down, you know?" Hawkeye said making Carol sigh, because she knew that Rocket cared about Kari deeply so knew sooner or later he would take Kari flying in his ship, remembering seeing Kari wearing a helmet when they were leabing.

"Heah I applied a car seat, to keep her safe, I am not letting her get hurt." Rocket said, making Groot sense he was getting mad, seeing Kari getting messy distracting him, relieving the others seeing him go clean her up knowing he was a good father to Kari, like sharing the joy of flight with her.

"Thanks sweetie for helpimg keep my cool, as I can get mad easy." Rocket said while cleaning her up.


	5. Dosed Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, plus thanks to those who favourited the story, as I had no idea people would like it as it was random.**

**In this chapter, Kari has her first cold and Rocket is freaking out despite Carol explaining these things happen**

* * *

"Something's wrong with Kari, as she's not herself which is odd." Rocket said, as Kari was upset and crying which was not like her, worrying Rocket and the others, hoping she was alright, placing a paw on her little furry head feeling it was warm, makimg his instincts wild, despite finding her sneezes adorable which the others agreed with.

"Daddy will help, make you feel better, as I think you have a cold." Rocket said to Kari as she was in his furry arms, with Groot helping as they were putting her down for an nap because that might help.

"I don't get what's wrong with her, she's normally happy, did I do something wrong?" Rocket asked confused.

"No Rockie, Kari loves you, since she got here, she just is sick which is normal." Carol assured him, after getting him to breathe deeply, knowing his fatherly instincts were nuts right now, knowing Kari would feel better in a few days, seeing Rocket go check on Kari.

He saw she was still sleeping which was good, guessing maybe Carol was right, leaving her be, going to do stuff to distract himself, until Kari woke up making the others get it.

"Kari having her first cold is really wigging him out, eh?" Hope said as Carol nodded.

* * *

"Wow, she's still not herself and still sleepy even though she just took an nap." Rocket said to Groot, as it was later and after waking up from her nap, yet Kari was still dosedup which was worrying the brown-red furred male since she was on his lap after Groot had rocked her gently using his vines because normally, Kari loved that only right now feeling not too good, she was not in the mood to enjoy it making Rocket frantic with worry feeling Groot put a vine on his furry shoulder.

"You're right bud, Kari needs help to get better, and to get back to being her normal self." he said picking Kari up gently, leaving his room as Groot followed wondering what the plan was, seeing him go find Carol making her get it, needing to take Kari to the doctor knowing how he felt about doctors.

"Alright, if it means she'll get better, but don't let them hurt her, alright?" Rocket said seeing her leave with Kari who was asleep making Rocket quiet.

Hours later, Carol was back with Kari, makimg Rocket relieved, that his girl was safe, making Carol get it, saying that Kari had a cold and that the doc had prescribed medicine to help the kit get back to normal.

"Thanks Marv, as I care about Kari a lot, so her being like this freaks me out." Rocket replied holding Kari gently in his arms.

"I can go get her medicine, that way she can go back to her normal self." Rocket said leaving after letting Groot watch Kari, making the others wonder, if that was a good idea of Rocket's seeing Carol nod.

"Groot is Kari's uncle, so Rocket trusts him to be gentle." she said to them.

Rocket had just left the drugstore with Kari's medicine, thinking of ways he could get her, to take it as the ship blasted off heading in the direction of the compound, hoping Kari was in a better mood when he got back, hearing the others telling Kari stories seeing her on Carol's lap impressing him.

"We decided to help, and then we started telling her stories, about certain superheroes." Scott said making Rocket grin, relieved their efforts were makimg Kari feel a little better, taking her from Carol so he could give her medicine, seeing her take it, impressing him.

"Good girl, as this stuff will kick those bad germs to the core!" he said seeing a little smile on Kari's furry face which made him feel a little better after her being sick worried him.


	6. Climbing Skills

Rocket was nervous, seeing Kari climbing on Hulk in case she made his injured arm sore, knowing being a baby, she was just playing which Hulk agreed with seeing the infant wearing a shirt with the Guardians emblem on it besides wearing her diaper, since the shirt had been Carol's idea and Rocket found it cute since Kari was his biggest fan being his daughter.

"Sweetie be careful with uncle Hulk, because of his arm which got hurt, because of that doofus Thanos, we took care of him." Rocket said to her.

"That was an intresting way to explain to her, about that." Carol said to him, seeing Kari crawling towards her, on her belly which was cute.

Rocket noticedthat Kari was beginning to crawl, which was amazing, hoping she might start climbing, like when she'd been climbing on Hulk making Carol wonder what he was thinkimg hearing him say he was up to nothing.

"I'm not gonna hurt Kari, you know that, Marv?" Rocket replied to her seeing Kari climbing on him, which was cute.

_Maybe I should teach her to climb, her instincts are kicking in being this young, even if the others might get mad at me so we should go to the park after her nap which is sion, once I wear her out.y_

"Come on sweetie, let's go." he said going to his ship making Kari excited.

The others had the feeling that he was takimg her flying to tire her out, so she would take an nap, letting them be.

* * *

"Good girl, you got this as all of our species are good climbers!" Rocket said. as it was later that afternoon, and he and Kari were at the playground in the park plus he had taught Kari about climbing, since raccoons were good climbers, using the jungle gym, since it was not that busy, hoping that Kari was not doing the monkey bars, unless he showed her how, seeing her climbing plus was staring at the monkey bars with those eyes of hDrs, making Rocket's stomach clench in anxiety.

"Kari Raccoon, get away from the monkey bars, as you're not ready yet, you're gonna get hurt!" he said frantically preparing to use his boosters to catch her hearing her giggle making Rocket relieved guessing he had stopped her from getting hurt, breathing deeply in relief.

"Good girl as it would upset me, if you got hurt, because I care about you." he said seeing her hug his leg after climbing down knowing the others would notice her climbing skills when they got back later, so knew he would be in trouble.

Later that early evening, Carol was anxious seeing Kari climbing to get away from herat bedtime, guessing Rocket had taught her how to climb, shaking her head seeing Rocket calming Kari down so that she wanted to go to sleep.


	7. Protecting The Compound

"C'mon Kari, you can talk, I know you can!" Rocket said to Kari, as it was later the next day and after successfully teaching her to climb which some of the others were not very happy about, Rocket was trying to get his little one to talk.

"Rockie don't rush her, she'll do it but in her own time, you know?" Carol said to him, as the mission alerts went off, making Kari curious despite her dad putting her into the playpen activating the forcefield, before leaving with the others, making her annoyed because she wanted to see her dad kick butt.

She was focusing intently, as her eyes glowed, going through the forcefield, giggling clapping her little paws in delight, crawling around on the floor making her way to the tech-lab knowing her dad's toys were in there, going through the door giggling, unaware that bad guys had entered the compound.

"Daddy and his friends are gonna be mad, if they see them here, gotta take care of them!" Kari said to herself, seeing Hydra agents there making the agents surprised seeing her there, makimg her mad activating powers taking care of them, just as her dad, aunts and uncles showed up surprised the agents had been taken care of.

"It must have been our compound's defences, how could it be Kari?" Rocket said.

"She's an Inhuman, just because she's a baby doesn't mean she can't use her powers." Carol said.

"I guess, but let's take care of these guys." Scott said to him as Hulk agreed.

* * *

"I can't believe you used your powers, and I didn't get to see them?" Rocket said to Kari, as he was playing with her later after dinner.

"Maybe she's shy about doing it in front of us, or you." Hulk said to him, while doing experiments using his good arm.

"You have a point, but we should help her out, with her powers." Hope said to him seeing Kari crawling around making Rocket on alert, in case she got hurt despite having powers which he was surprised she had usend, to take on those Hydra agents guessing she had all the time in the world to control her powers making the others wonder what he was thinkimg, hdaring him say, he just wanted Kari to have fun wjile growing up, not worrying about her powers.

"That's a good idea, as you care about her well-being, plus she loves you, you know that?" Carol told him.

He nodded cespite seeing Kari running around on the ceiling, gigglkmg makimg Rocket surprised but guessing she was using her powers while playing or being playful seeing Carol trying to get her down, seeing her appear beside Focket.

"Good girl as you're just having fun, but be careful, as I don't want you hurt." he gold her cuddlimg her hdaring her yawning, guesskng it was bedtime, goimg go make her a bottle of milk, like he always did when Kari was tired, relieving the otners, hopkmg that sne was alright.

"Well protecting the compound, and using her powers must have worn her out." Rocket told them.

He was tellimg Kari a story, while sne was drinkimg milk, as that also made her sleepy besides milk, hearing her yawning, after burping her putting her in her crib, hlpimg she would sleep through the night, goimg to the tech-lab to invent for a while


	8. Playtime

**A/N**

**Here's more but thanks to those that are favouriting this story, plus talking to my good friend about Kari gave me ideas for when Kari is older especially regarding school and she might be going to school in New Asgard.**

**In this capter, Rocket while alone in the compound is amusing Kari like playing with her enjoying her reactions.**

* * *

"Aww, where did daddy go?" Rocket said covering his face with his paws, since he was playing with Kari since the others were on a mission so he was staying behind with his girl in case she got into mischief, because of her powers emerging but soon, Kari would take an nap and then he could get some work done.

Right now, he was on the floor with Kari which had her toys everywhere, like a typical kid her age, so playing baby gameslikepeek-a boo was keepimg Kari amused besides cuddling her, alomg with feeding her and changing her diaper seeing Lylla was calling, making Kari curious about Lylla.

"Lylla is d-daddy's friend...l" he said answering and putting Lylla on speaker-phone, makimg him giggle hearing Kari saying hi in baby talk.

"I'm just babysitting this adorable little kit, you know?" he said to her on the speaker until Kari pressed the hang up bit ton.

"Kari, it's not a toy sweetie, but it's good you're curious, Lylla's gonna love you!" he said to her.

He was then singing to her an Asgardian lullaby, which Thor had taught him, that he said made little ones sleepy for naps and bedtime' which worked, putting Kari in her crib leaving her be tidying up the mess in case the others came back, wondering what had happened goimg to do some work while Kari slept hopimg she would have a good nap.

"Let me guess, Kari is takimg an nap?" Goose said to him, makimg Rocket nod.

"Yeah, plus a friend of mine knows about her, you know?" Rocket told him.

"I bet when Kari's old enough, you'regonna put her in school, right, probably in New Asgard?" Goose said.

"Yeah, Thor was helping me with that, and he put her name down for school." Rocket said to him.

* * *

After Kari woke up from her nap, Rocket was making her an afternoon snack which she could eat, and had what Goose and him had been talking about stuck in his head because he loved Kari and cared about her, he wanted her to grow up happy and loved, compared to him growing up which he nevervwanted to happen to happen to her breathing deeply, just as the others returned seeing Kari happy to see them, making them especially Carol and Thor, guessing that he had been doing a good job of watching her.

"Aww somebody's a very happy little one, from being with her daddy." Carol said patting Kari's furry little head gently, hearing her giggle making Rocket smile which stunned Scott seeing Carol, Hulk andThor roll their eyes at that makimg Rocket agree, while Kari was eating her snack despite being a little messy which he thought cute.

"She's still learning, as she is a baby, you know?" Rocket said to them, which they got.


	9. Bedtime Antics

"Just keep trying, on the walking front sweetie." Rocket said encouragingly to Kari, as she was trying to learn to walk but kept falling on her furry little butt, despite gigglimg which made Rocket smile, because he loved being a father to her, despite her having powers which he would deal with later on in her life which Carol agreed with because she was Kari's godmother of slet's.

"Aww somebody is being a good daddy, and a good coach." Carol said to him, seeing Rocket nod in reply.

"Yeah, plus she seems to want to learn." he told her, as Kari was crawling towards them, making them smile because she was very cute, and was trying to walk again while stumbling making them surprised, seeing Rocket grabbing the video camera.

"Good girl, and so very proud plus your tail can help you balance, but daddy is so proud of you." Rocket told her hearing her giggle, as he was recording seeing her hug him making Carol chuckle at this, because it was sweet.

"We should baby-proof the compound, now she's mobile." Rocket told her, seeing Carol nod.

"Yes as we care about her as she is part of our family." Thor told them seeing Rocket agree.

He saw Kari running around which was very cute, hoping she was alright, knowing she might trip over her paws, something he was not ready for, seeing the kit trip over her paws giggling which relieved him, helping her up making Scott wonder what was goimg on, along with Hope, realising Kari was walking after Rocket told them seeing her running around like crazy.

"Bedtime is gonna be rough, now Kari knows how to walk." Hulk said seeing Rocket roll his eyes.

"I can handle her, alright?" Rocket said hearing Kari giggle as Carol was chasing after her.

Later that evening, after giving Kari a bath, Rocket was trying to calm her down, and knock her out into sleep so she would not get out of bed, getting into mischief or hurt which he could not bear to let happen so was telling her stories, especially relaxing ones which seemed to be working, relieving him seeing her lying on her furry side while he was tucking her in, kissing her furry head putting her night light on, leaving her be.

He was hearing gigglimg later that early morning, making him get up to check seeing Kari out of bed, running around making him shake his furry head at this, catching her hearing her giggling thinkimg it was a game, realising Hulk was right about this happening.

"Sweetie we souldget back to bed, as you need to sleep so you can get big and strong." he said to her.

He hoped that was the only time she would do that tonight, but she kept doimg it, makimg Rocket sigh as he was tucking Kari into bed seeing her stay in bed, as the sun was coming up, annoying Rocket, crashing onto his bed, lying on his furry side.

* * *

"Geez Rockie, you look exhausted, are you alright?" Carol asked the next morning, seeing a very tired Rocket stumble into the kitchen, resting his furry head on the table.

"Yeah, as Kari was being rambunctious last night running around, after getting out of bed a zillion times." Rocket said yawnimg and drinkimg strong coffee.

"You could duct tape her to her bed, that way she won't escape and drive you crazy." Scott said seeing Rocket shoot him a look.

"Kari is just a little kit, she has to learn to sleep, you know?" Hope said seeing Rocket agree with her.

While he wasup, Kari was sleepimg after using a certain Asgardian lullaby, so would let her wake up on her own time, because she was a kit and they needed their rest to grow so would make her breakfast when she woke up goimg to the tech-lab which was like his safe zone despite being sleepy, shrugging it off.

After a bit, he heard Kari up so was makimg her breakfast, seeing she was in a good mood, even though she had kept him up all night with her antics, impressing the others that he had not gotten mad at her, since she did not know better being little guessing she might need an nap later, along with Rocket.


	10. Getting Her To Sleep

Carol smiled, seeing both Kari and Rocket sleeping on Rocket's bed later that day, remembering last night when Kari had een getting out of bed and running around so it was a good thing they were sleeping, so maybe she could talk to Kari about sleeping, or letting her dad sleep leaving them be unless they wanted them grumpy going to join the others, making them wonder if they were alright, seeing her nodding.

"They're sleeping which is a good thing, but we should teach Kari, that she has to go to bed when it's bedtime." she told thm seeing Hope agree wanting to help things seeing Hulk agreeing while working on experiments because he and the others were Kari's family.

"Yep, as Rocket was pretty exhausted this morning, because of Kari." he said to them, seeing them agree.

After a while Kari and Rocket were awake and having a snack, so Rocket liked what the others were suggesting, in helpimg Kari want to go to sleep, instead of driving her dad nuts at night seeing Kari cuddling a stuffed bunny that Thor had given her, which Rocket thought cute along with the others, even though he had tried explaining to Thor that he and Kari were raccoons, not rabbits.

"Maybe it might help her wanna go to sleep, you know?" Carol said, seeing Rocket agree, since Kari was unawareabout what they were talking about, cuddling her stuffed bunny makimg the others smile, letting her be as she was just a baby or a toddler now she was mobile, despite not talking yet which Rocketwas alright with, not wanting to push her.

"I didn't push her to walk, she took her time until she was ready, so we're just gonna wait, until she's ready to talk." Rocket said.

"You have a point, but sheis is very smart, you know?" Carol said to him, as Kari was curious about what was goijg on.

"I hope your ideafor bedtime works, you know?" Rocket said to them.

* * *

It was now early evening at the compound, after dinner but Rocket was giving Kari her bath, which the female toddler was loving despite splashing and getting her dad soaked makimg him chuckle hysterically, because he knew that she was just playing and being playful, just like all kidsher age which he did not mind hoping the ideas the others had came up with would work, so she would not keep getting up and bugging him, when he was trying to sleep seeing her giggling despite drying her off.

"Okay kiddo, let's go calm down, before sleeping, as you gotta catch the train to sleepytown." he said to her, putting her night shirt nn, while changing her diaper seeing she was beginning to be a little calm, relieving him as they were going to her room where her crib and toys were, which was warm and inviting.

He saw her cuddling her stuffed bunny, beginning to get calm, as he was telling her a story which was relaxing her, seeing her sleepy hoping she was not lulling him into a false sense of security seeing her sound asleep tucking her in.

"So, is she asleep yet?" Carol asked seeing him nod in reply.

"Yep, which is hood, for the both of us." he replied to them.


	11. Hulking Out

"Why so worried, as you like Lylla right?" Carol asked seeing Rocket nd, ashe waspacing back and forth in the compound because Lylla was coming as they had date nIgbo, but he was nervous about her meeting Kari which was making Rocket nervous.

"Relax Rockie, as Kari loves hou and she's a toddler, she does not get date night." Carol assured him.

It was a few days after he had gotten Kari to sleep through the night, so he was nervously excited for date night with Lylla, hoping that she would love Kari like he did seeing Kari hugging her stuffed bunny named Thoren, which Rocket thought cute, hoping tonigjt would go well because he really liked Lylla sighimg, sittimg on the f,oor near Kari, seeing her come over to him.

"Daddy's friend that ne really likes is coming ober and he wants to impress her, you think you can help daddy?" he said to her sgunning msking tne others wonder, why Rocket was bargainkmg with Kari go be cute, so ?ylla would be impressed, seeing she was whimpering makimg him concerned, seeing she was teething.

"Awwww you're getting your first fangs, which is adorable, but we're gonna have to have gbe biting talk." he said to Kari to the female toddler.

"That's a good idea judt in case sne bites, you know?" Scott said making Rocket shake his furry head, seeing Lylla was here, while Thor was distracting Kari along with Goose relieving Rocket answering the door seeing Lylla there, entering hearing giggling, because Kari was chasing Goose plus had somehow gotten her little paws on ice cream makimg Lylla chuckle because it was cute

"Is she yours, Rockie, and did you adopt her?" Lylla asked him seeing him nod, explaining how Kari had been sent here as an infant, and he decided to adopt her impressing the female otter, hoping Kari was alright, seeing him excuse himself seeing Kari running around.

"Scott figured it was a good idea, to give her ice cream, to keep her distracted." Carol said to him.

"We gotta calm her down, before I introduce her to Lylla!" Rocket said to them, as Kari was running around still, making Rocket glare at Scott breathing deeply knowing stories calmed his little one down, doing so seeing her beginning to calm down, relieving him and the others, unaware Lylla had seen being very impressed by what Rocket had did, making him blush.

"It's alright, as Kari isimportant." she said kissing him, makimg the others surprised by that, and Kari curious about what was going on, which Carol would explain to her later making Rocket chuckle, as they were ordering takeout, relieving Rocket, hearing Kari crying makijg him nervous realising her first famgs were coming through, making him nervous and wanting to calm her down.

* * *

"Please don't bite anybody in our family, as people are not food, alright?" Rocket said to Kari.

"Rockie, she can't talk yet, but I like what you're doing since she is teething." Carol told him.

It was later that early morning so Rocket was still up, because of Kari upset from teething, so he was trying to calm her down, plus lookijg at parenting websites for ideas, likijng the brandy idea, goijg to get some to put some on Kari's fangs to calm her, making Hulk sigh knowing this would lead to chaos seeing Rocket giving Kari a thimble which was relaxing her into sleep, relieving him and the others.

"She's growing up, but she's not gonna bite, right, because she'steething?" Scott asked makimg Rocket sigh, because Kari was sweet, yet still an infant despite him telling her not to bite, he knew it might happen, so would prepard for that, assuring them Kari might or might not bite because she was growing fangs.

Later that next day, they were hanging out, plus Kari was being calm after Rocket had put another thimble f brandy on her fangsbecause she had been upset, seeing her running around, finding a cookie with green chips in it, making Rocket face palm seeing her like that, having fun lifting things she normally couldn't get her pawson.

"Hulk must have left those gamma chip cookies out by mistake, he was up last night doing stuff, you know?" Hope said making Rocket nervous in case Kari did strictral damage to the cimpound, seeing Hulk roll his eyes at that making the brown-red furred male remember what might calm his irl down, before she smashed anything.

"Music soothes the savage beast, or a hulked out little kit!" he said making Carol impressed.

He was then singing a certain lullaby, seeing it was working, because Kari was getting sleepy, rubbimg her eyes lying down, calming down and returning to her normal state, relieving Rocket because Kari like that had worried him letting her sleep hopimg she was alright.

"Later we should givener a check up just in case." Scott said seeing Carol agree.


	12. Dealing With A Change

"Aww come on, I wanna hear you talk!" Rocket said to Kari hile playing with his little girl, making the others surprised by the male's impatience to hear Kari talk, knowing that she would learn to talk in her own time, seeing her drinking a bottle of milk which Carol thought was cute.

"Well now she knows how to walk, maybe she's ready for a big kid bed instead of a crib." Rocket said to her seeing Kari looking worried clutching her stuffed bunny tight making him chuckle knowing that his little one was very strong willed making Carol get it.

"It'll be alright sweetie, I promise as you're growing up so you need a bigger bed." he said to her.

"You're being a good dad you know?" Hope said to him making him hope so, hoping the others could distract Kari while he was setting up the toddler bed which Thor could help with as he had to go to New Asgard, so could take his furry niece with him makimg Rocket agree, telling him to be careful seeing him nod leaving with Kari.

"He'll take good care of her, while she's with him." Carol heard Hulk assure Rocket.

"That's true, and maybe teach her a little, about the world." he replied.

Later or much later, Thor returned with a sleepy Kari in his arms who was wearing a little Asgardian hat on her furry head, which Rocket thought cute, guessing she had a good time seeing her cuddlimg her stuffed bunny, knowing for sure it was his little one's nap time.

"Yes we did, the Asgardian females were fawning over Kari, did you finish making her nest?" Thor said to him.

"Not yet, but that's awesome, that she had a good time, because we can't coop her up in the compound all the tiMessage." Rocket said, taking Kari from the God oThunder going to put her down for her nap, sitting on a couch in the main living area of the compound with Kari on his lap.

"ww somebody's tired after her adventure with Uncle Thor, eh?" he said to her seeing her out like a light after telling her a story, wrapping a blanket around her gently, seeing her cuddlimg her stuffed bunny in sleep, makimg Rocket smile going back to work on the toddler bed, relieving the others.

"She's so going to rebel about the bed later, you know?" Scott said, seeing the others agree, placing a bet about it, making Carol sigh, knowing Kari was still really little so might not understand that she was ready for a toddler bed, so would help him, to get Kari to like her new bed relieving Rocket about that.

* * *

"Awww come on sweetie, let's give your big kit bed a chance, as daddy spent most of the day making it!" Rocket said chasing after Kari, who was not impressed with her new bed because it was later that night so Rocket was attempting to put Kari to bed, only she was running away from him which was not making this easy.

"Awww somebody is having trouble liking her new bed, eh?" Carol said coming into the room, relieving Rocket because he was getting flummoxed about how to handle this situation, which Carol understood, assuring him that like all little kids, Kari was needing time to get used to this change, which Rocket could get.

"That's a relief, as I care about her a lot, plus she also did start teething." he said to her.

She was helping him sooth Kari into sleep, tucking the female toddler into bed, seeing Rocket kissing Kari's head, leaving her room, hopimg she would sleep in her new bed going to his own room, as he was exhausted crawlimg into his own bed after taking off his armour, lying on his side zoning out.

However the next morning, he found Kari asleep on his bed, cuddling her stuffed bunny making him get it, knowing his little one was having trouble adjusting to her new bed, so would help her with it, knowing the others had a bet about it, so was letting her be unless he and the others wanted to deal with a grumpy little kit all day.


	13. Toilet Training Kari

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to the person that reviewed, and hope they enjoy the update.**

**In this chapter, the others notice Kari having accidents a lot and still wearing diapers, so suggest to Rocket about toilet training his little kit only he is not sure about it because he does not want Kari to grow up fast, but the others help him out.**

* * *

"Dada wake up!" Kari said, as she had gotten up as it was mornimg so after waking up, Kari had went into her dad's room clutching her stuffedbunny climbing onto her dad's bed wanting him to wake up so they could have fun like always, only Rocket was still pretty tired after he and the others had returned from a late night mission.

Kari had also recently started talking, butlearning more words everyday, which the others were being careful about, knowing a certain furry somebody who was Kari's father was not careful with his mouth, which Carol had pointed out after Kari had said her first words which had amazed everybody.

"Whoa there Kari, I know you want to have fun, but your dad along with everybody else are tired, we should let him sleep." Casey told her managing to get her to leave the room, going to the kitchen, pouring cereal into a tupperware bowl for Kari, seeing her happily putting her tiny paws in the bowl picking up pieces of cereal and eating making Casey smile, knowing that was not how Terran toddlers or kids ate breakfast, knowing her niece was no ordinary toddler.

She then heard whimpering a few minutes later, guessing her niece had an accident, making her feel bad for Kari, because Carol and the others could see that the toddler kit needed toilet training but Rocket thought she was not ready yet seeing Carol wrinkle her nose along with Hope, seeing Kari had an accident.

"Yeah he has to toilet train her, so this does not happen, plus he still has her in diapers, especially at night." Carol said seeing Casey nod in agreement having to give not just Kari a bath, she had to clean her stuffed bunny by putting it in the washing machine, making Kari freaked out, crying.

"Oh crud, she had an accident!" Rocket said seeing the others nod.

"Maybe now is the time, to toilet train her, so this does not happen." Carol said, making him a bit nervous, as he wanted to toilet train Kari, he just did not want her to grow up too fast, making the others get, why he had not started it yet.

"It's just when she came to us, she was this adorable, fluffly bundle that I would hold in my arms, now she's walking, talking, along with feeding herself of sorts so I just don't want her to grow up just yet." he admitted.

"She's always gonna need you, you're her dad, who cares about her, supports her besides being there for her." Hope said making him chomed up.

"Alright, let's do it, as Kari needs to learn to do that." he said to them, making them happy so would help him teach Kari to use the toilet, so she would not need diapers hoping that Kari would let him like the toddler bed, hearing Carol say they would know how to get the toddler kit to want to learn, making Rocket smile telling Hulk and Thor to watch Kari, until he, Kamala and Carol got back, telling them not to give her gamma cookies.

"Dada go?" Kari asked, seeing Thor nod in reply.

"Yes little one, your father went on a special mission." he said.

He and Hulk were distracting the female kit, hoping that Rocket was alright, on his mission seeing it was lunchtime, makimg Kari happy, making them chuckle going to the kitchen, making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, since she liked them seeing her happy.

"Thank you." she said makimg them smile eating, hoping that Kamala, Rocket and Carol would be back, wondering how Rocket was going to toilet train Kari, guessing Kamala, Carol or Hope could help him teach Kari, since the female kit was very smart.

After a while, Rocket, Carol and Kamala returned, after Kari had went down for her nap, hearing Rocket ask, if Kari had been alright while he had been away.

"Yes she was fine, you worry too much, Captain Rabbit." Thor said.

"Yes but I hope this works, we know what Kari is like." Rocket replied.

* * *

Rocket chuckled seeing Kari curious about the weird seat on the floor, knowing he had to explain to her what it was, with a straight face which Kamala had said to him, when he had bought Kari her first potty because he had been laughing hysterically at the store.

"This is to help get you out of diapers and not have accidents like this morning, plus all kids your age had to learn to use the peehole." Rocket said trying not to laugh, makimg Casey facepalm, at her uncle trying to get her niece to want to use it deciding to help him.

"This may be a little strange, but it is a part of growing up, plus it makes you a big kit, if you use it." she said to Kari impressing Rocket that his niece was getting Kari to use the potty.

"How do you do it?" he asked her after Kari had used it.

"Girls mature faster than boys, uncle " she said to him.


End file.
